legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Krysto2002/Ninjago DX Hoods: Concept
Everyone keeps asking me if there are ninjago DX hoods... well there aren't (so stop asking!) which is what inspired me to actually make some of my own: From high on his mountain, Sensei Wu has crafted these magical hoods for only the most devoted of ninjago! To obtain one of these mighty hoods, one must not only find all 4 golden weapons, but must obtain both of the respective DX items for its element. DX hoods retain the same effects and abilities as their upgraded counterparts, but as a bonus offer boosted stats and a shoulder ability! Kai's DX Hood of Flames: 4 Armor 4 Imagination 1 Life: Particle effect, flames Supernova: Spins the golden dagger and unleashes a wave of fire, damaging and knocking enemies away, leaving them stunned shortly. Does 5 damage normally, 20 to skeletons. Cole's DX Hood of Quakes 6 Armor 6 Imagination: Particle effect, dust cloud Earthquake 9.0: Slams the hammer into the ground creating 3 shockwaves that travels outward and deal 2 damage each, 6 to skeletons. Enemies hit will be knocked down. Jay's DX Hood of Storms 3 Armor 7 Imagination: Particle effect, static storm Chain Lightning: Rush forward and slam into an enemy dealing 5 damage, 30 damage to skeletons, electrocutes nearby enemies dealing 2 damage and 10 to skeletons. Zane's DX Hood of Frost 7 Armor 4 imagination: Particle effect, frost cloud Glacial Storm: Creates a giant iceberg in front of you which slows and lightly damages enemies, preventing them from moving towards you. Deals 1 damage and 3 to skeletons per hit over time. REPLY FROM SUPPORT TEAM Took your advice and sent in an idea request (surprisingly only the second one formally submitted by me :P) Copied from the email Dear krysto2010 ., Thank you for your great suggestions Krysto! It's fantastic that you're taking the time to share your idea with us. We really like your ideas for new DX Gear. Some new abilities would be pretty awesome, and particle effects can never go amiss! We like the names you've given the special moves too (especially Earthquake 9.0!). We have passed your comments on to the Development Team, as well as that great image with all the hoods! The world of LEGO Universe is always changing! Who knows where your idea could take you? MORE CONCEPT NINJAGO ITEMS Cleanse and Cleave Green Sword Hood 3 Armor, 5 Imagination, 2 Life -2 damage from skeletons Head Ability: Panacea - 5 imagination, sends out a healing pulse that cures all nearby players of poisoning and restores 1 life. Shoulder Ability: Default katana slash The Rising Sun Orange Spear Hood 4 Armor 5 Imagination -2 damage from skeletons Head Ability: Passive - Sunrise: When your armor reaches 0, you will be protected from all damage for 5 seconds and 10 life is restored. (Has a cool down similar to sentinels, will not re-activate until 1 minute has passed) Shoulder Ability: Solar Ray - 9 imagination, throw your spear dealing 9 damage, 20 to skeletons. Conical AoE, attack starts narrow and widens hitting more enemies at the end of the throw. Shogun's Spirit Black Kabuto 4 Armor 2 Imagination -2 damage from skeletons (Yes TWO on one helm, so that's extra defense) Ability: Shogun War Cry - 6 imagination, Shields you from 10 damage over 30 seconds, angers nearby enemies making them attack you. The Kunai Kannon Custom Kabuto.png CustomWhip.png Two-Handed Ranged Weapon Binds to player model in an identical pose to the Wormholer. +4 Imagination 3-3-3 attack combo (ranged) 8-8-8 versus skeletons Charge-up: Rapid fire, 1 imagination per second like normal attack but kunais fired deal 2 damage, 5 verses skeleton. Off-hand: 3 imagination - Fires an exploding kunai that deals 5 damage, 15 damage versus skeletons. Rose Whip +1 Imagination KunaiKannon1.png KunaiKannon2.png KunaiKannon3.png KunaiKannon4.png Right hand - Normal weapon Attack combo (extends into rose stem covered in thorns) 3-3-4 Versus Skeletons 8-8-9 Charge-up: Thorn Spinjitzu - Deals 1 damage per hit to all enemies in attack radius, 5 damage versus skeletons. Costs 1 imagination per second to use, no attack on release. Category:Blog posts